Microphillia
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Greed-ler learns that not everything is as bad as it seems. Oncest
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Greed-ler could care less how it happened. What he did care about was fixing the situation. He had employees running all around the forest. All of them, searching for the Lorax. Of course the only time Greed-ler was willing to see the fur ball, was the only time he wasn't around. This only proved his theory to be correct. It was all the Loraxs fault that Oncie was in such a state at the moment. He threw his glasses off, and flopped down in his chair, sighing in frustration.

"You know, this really isn't such a bad thing." Oncie tried reasoning.

Greed-ler glanced down at the boy that was approaching him. It was horrible. He looked like a walking doll. He could easily be mistaken as one at his height, just a little smaller.

"Not a bad thing?" Greed-ler growled. "Look at you! Do you see how small you are?!" he yelled scooping the boy up. Oncie situated himself, so he could sit in Greed-lers hand, and wrapped his arms around, Greed-lers thumb for extra support. Just in case he was to slip off and Greed-ler couldn't catch him in time.

"Yeah but, it could have been worse." Oncie tried reasoning.

He really didn't mind this. He saw nothing wrong, but Greed-ler saw everything wrong. Out of all the things that could have happened, Oncie just had to shrink in size. Hell, he would have preferred it if Oncie had turned into a cat, but no. Now he had to worry about Oncie, more than he normally would. Everything could happen to him. What if he was on the ground? Someone could step on him. Something could fall and crush the boy. Oncie could even wander off, and get lost. Greed-ler would never be able to find him, if the boy decided to take a walk. This just wouldn't do.

He lowered his hand in the Thneedville Model. Tilting his hand, Oncie slid down. He was a little tall to be in the model, but it was the only place Greed-ler felt he'd be safe, when he wasn't watching the boy. At least if a tower fell on him, he could push the foam building off, and not get crushed.

"Is this really necessary?" Oncie asked looking around. The city was like a maze for him. His head just barely reached the top of the smallest buildings. If he jumped, he could probably be able to peek over them, but for the moment his gaze was set on the giant who placed him in the model.

Greed-ler just rubbed his temples. "It's the safest place I can think of." He groaned. "I'm not risking anything dangerous happening to you."

He ended their conversation, by picking up a phone. Quickly pressing the redial button, he waited for an answer. It rang for a short bit, till a man answered nervously. This is what it had been like for almost the past hour. Greed-ler would call in and ask if his workers had made any progress on finding the fur ball, and they would reply back with a 'we're still looking sir.' It was aggravating. Normally Oncie would be the one who would help take his mind off of any stress, but now, just the sheer sight of him was making it worse. Even now, watching Oncie climbing up on one of the more square buildings was making him nervous.

"Please don't."

Oncie just sat himself on the building and began swinging his legs over the edge. "I have nothing else to do, and I don't think they'll break under my weight."

"I'm not worried about the building; I'm worried about you hurting yourself." It was like talking to a child. A child set out to prove to their parents that they were wrong.

They just sat there staring at each other. Greed-ler leaning on his elbows, looking more tired than ever, phone still in hand. And Oncie, leaning back on his hands, while continuing to swing his legs. Both trying to figure out what to do about the other. Greed-ler just wanted him normal size, and Oncie was trying to figure out how to easy the man's stress.

Normally Oncie could help relieve the stress by well, showing his affection, and distracting Greed-ler from whatever, but now at his height he wasn't sure how to do that. What could he do? Nothing really. He stopped swinging his legs. Suddenly he felt the need of some affection. He knew Greed-ler wasn't the type to give him any, unless of course he was crying, then Oncie was smothered in it, but right now he really just wanted attention from his larger doppelganger. So he did the only thing he could think of. He lifted his arms up, towards Greed-ler.

Greed-ler didn't really know what Oncie wanted, but none the less he brought his hand over, expecting that the smaller, wanted him to pick him up. Instead, when his hand was close enough, Oncie wrapped his arms around his pointer, and leaned his head against his knuckle.

"I'm sorry this is stressing you out, and distracting you from work." He apologized stroking his own thumb against the fabric of the finger, and hiding his face in the glove.

Greed barely felt the feather like touch through his glove. He just stared at the boy and wished he was normal size. Every time Oncie would have that apologetic face on, Greed-ler would normally jump him, and plant small kisses all over him, but now he couldn't do that. Well he could, but it just wouldn't seem right. Even now as he moved his thumb so it would go under his chin, he couldn't stand how extra gentle he had to be. He was trying to stay calm, and comforting Oncie in such a way was hard. Especially with those apologetic eyes. He was actually wondering if Oncie was doing in on purpose now. Maybe one kiss couldn't hurt.

He lifted his hand out of the boy's grip, and moved his hand around so he could collect the boy. Oncie wrapped an arm around his thumb, and pointer as he was lifted. Greed-ler had moved his hand so Oncie had no choice but to lean back, and hold on, unless he wanted to fall. He brought the boy up close. Observing the faint color of pink, that was brushing over his face, and how nervous he suddenly looked. He was just so cute.

Bringing the boy up to his mouth, he planted a light kiss right on his chest. He would have left it at that if Oncie didn't let out a small moan. It was adorable. And the scent of him being so close, what was wrong with him being this size again? Oh yeah, he's just smaller. More sensitive. He planted another kiss just slightly higher, and gently blew on Oncie's neck. His whole body shivered in his hand. Did he have a plan of action here? No, he was just going to wing it.

He curled his fingers tighter around the boy, and clumsily stroked his pinky finger over the boy's lower region. It was a light brush on Greed-ler's part, but the moan that escaped Oncie's mouth said otherwise. He gulped, and continued brushing over the area, back and forth, while adding more and more pressure each time.

Oncie squirmed in his grip. He clutched on to his thumb, and tried covering his mouth to muffle the moans that were coming more desperately now. His pants were getting painfully tight, and he himself was wondering just how far Greed-ler was going to go with this. Greed-ler was just staring at the button on Oncies' pants.

How exactly was he going to unbutton them? He could have Oncie do it, but he was enjoying watching the boy cling to his thumb as he continued stroking the boy. He was a complete mess now. Biting his lip and thrusting his hips, just slightly up, to meet the brush of Greed-ler's finger. No, he wanted Oncie to enjoy this to the fullest. Finally setting the phone down, he brought his gloved hand up to his mouth. Biting the tip of his gloved finger, he pulled his hand out of it. Releasing it from his mouth, he carefully used his nail to slip under the pants line. Oncie was watching, and let out a light gasp when Greed-ler jerked his nail up, and successfully ripped his pants' open.

Alright, he was positive the hard part was over. He gripped the flap of the pants and began pulling them down. Oncie had lifted his hips, so that made it a lot easier. It was really like undressing a doll. If Oncie was to remain this size, he could always make the boy cute little doll cloths' to walk around in. How cute he'd look in different little outfits each day. His boxer's, were off.

Oncie was staring up at Greed-ler to see what his next action was. He wasn't sure how exactly Greed-ler was planning on continuing this. At this size, he couldn't do anything for the larger, so what Greed-ler's next action was going to be was still a mystery. Until Greed-ler lifted the boy back up to his face. He stuck his tongue out and began prodding the boy down there.

Oncie gasped. His vision disappeared for a second, and then came back in a glaze, as he began squirming under the Greed-ler's tongue. It felt like nothing he ever experienced. The organ lapping over him, then worming itself against him. He silently wished he were just a bit bigger, so then maybe that tongue could penetrate him.

Greed-ler was keeping his eyes on Oncie. The boy looked like a heated, moaning mess, gripping his thumb as if it was his only support. He was actually enjoying this. The worry he felt earlier was gone, and replaced with the need of relief in his pants. Snaking his free hand down, he unzipped himself, and reached in. At the feel of his own hand, he stopped licking the boy to let out a hiss of pleasure, but then quickly went right back to attacking his little lover.

This was becoming a little too heated for him. Oncie was screaming his name repeatedly, and Greed-ler just wanted to see him come now. He was leaning back in his hair pumping himself to each moan and cry that Oncie released from those adorable tiny lips. Shit he was so cute. Maybe he should have tried taking his shirt off too so he could lick all over Oncie. Well if they couldn't find the Lorax soon, he'd be sure to do this again.

"Ahhah, Gre-Greed-ler." He panted out stare up at him. "I… I'm gonna.."

Greed-ler smirked. He was so close now. He brought the boy closer. His legs spreading wider and brushing against his lower jaw. With him so close Greed-ler was able to push more pressure on the boy. He felt himself getting close to. Pumping himself faster, he could feel Oncie shivering. His back arched off his hand, and with a final scream of his name, he felt Oncie cum. His release landing on his tongue. He took his tongue away just for a second to taste the smaller boy, and release a moan of his own. His own release flooded his hand. He sighed in relief and let it ghost over the panting boy.

It was adorable. Next to the moan and screams, Oncie's afterglow was his favorite. He just looked so peaceful leaning against his fingers, while his legs dangled over his hand. Okay he will admit it. This wasn't such a horrible incident. It was, but Oncie was right, it could have been worse.

Seeing as the tissues were out of his reach he shook his hand to shake his release off, and proceeded, to just whip the rest off on his pants. It wasn't like he had multiple pairs of them anyway, besides, he could use a shower. He glanced down at Oncie. Or maybe a bath would be better. Yeah. A bath for him, and a Tupperware bowl filled with water and bubbles for Oncie. That could work.

* * *

'I'm so done.' I whisper to myself. And then I begin to wonder, should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't let Oncie leave his sight. It was out of the question. At night, the boy slept on the pillow next to his. He has currently developed some sort of insomnia now. Every hour he wakes up, looks over to make sure Oncie is still there sleeping. Once he sees Oncie's doll like form, he eases himself back to sleep, only to wake an hour later to check up on him. And then there were meetings. Those did not sit well with the smaller.

Not taking any chances of leave Oncie in the Thneedville Model while he was away, he would turn the nearest thneed into a purse, and plop Oncie into it, like some small dog. No one at his meetings questioned it. They all thought he was simply showing off one of the many ways to use at thneed. What a great invention the thneed was.

Of course Oncie hated it. Being trapped, and surrounded by the fluffy pink invention. He felt as if it suddenly turned on him, and then Greed-ler would tell him to enjoy the ride, and take a nap, or something along those lines. It was just cruel.

Then when Greed-ler was back in the office, he limited the room. Oncie was only allowed to stay on his desk, or in the model. He didn't want to risk any dangers that were on the floor. Not that there were any to begin with, he'd just prefer it if Oncie was in his line of vision at all times. Sure he may have been overreacting, and even became a bit more possessive then before, but this was serious. Anything could happen to him at this size, and he'd do anything to protect Oncie, even if Oncie did want it. Which he sure as hell didn't.

Even now, the boy was sitting at the corner of his desk, back facing him, and legs dangling over the edge. He wanted to tell him to move away from the edge. If he fell off, he could get seriously injured, but he knew Oncie didn't want to hear it. He's been giving Greed-ler the silent treatment now for a few days. Greed-ler knew he was now sick of his size, but with the Lorax nowhere to be found, nothing could be done. He hated to admit it, but he did call his workers to cease their search. They needed to attend to their real work in the factory. He was really hoping the Lorax would just appear, unannounced like he normally does. And he was hoping it would happen soon.

"Oncie,"

"I'm not tired." He answered before Greed-ler even had the chance.

He frowned. Great he was already getting snippy with him. "I wasn't going to suggest a nap, or anything." Oncie didn't respond. He took this as a sign to continue. "It just getting late and maybe you'd like to take a bath with me?" More silence.

He watched Oncie's shoulders rise, then fall. A sigh to show defeat.

"Sure." At least he agreed, but he didn't stand up. He just continued sulking at the edge.

Greed-ler got up, and made his way around the desk to the boy. Poor boy looked so defeated. Greed-ler just wanted to wrap his arms around him, and plant soft apologetic kisses all over him, but he couldn't. He just couldn't show that kind of affection to Oncie with him being so small. That's honestly why Greed-ler needed to know where Oncie was at all times. This hankering to touch and actually love him like before was impractical. Sure the first day was rather special, but he needed to touch Oncie in other ways too. Not just in his hand. He was also desperately missing the feeling of Oncie's lips around his dick. Wow, what a feeling to miss.

You know what's a feeling to not miss? Misery. They were both miserable now. Even as Greed-ler scooped the boy in his hands, and carried him off to the bathroom, they didn't say a word. Oncie refused to look up at him, and all Greed-ler could do was stare down at the depressed doll in his hands. After this bath, they were going straight to bed, and he honestly has never looked so forward to going to bed.

He set the boy down next to the tub. He had to fetch the tupperware bowl that he now kept under the bathroom sink for Oncie, and began filling it. Also remembering to add a dash of bubble splash, since the boy felt subconscious for some reason bathing alone with Greed-ler watching him. It's honestly not like Greed-ler hasn't seen him naked countless of times before? Why does now have to make a difference?

It was just frustrating. He turned back to Oncie to see the boy hadn't moved an inch. He just awkwardly stood there, looking out of place. Shutting the water off, he set the bowl down in front of Oncie. He didn't even bother waiting to watch Oncie undress. It would just be a stare down in the end. Lately Oncie can't even take his shirt off without feeling uncomfortable. Sure Greed-ler could easily force him to strip in front of him. He's done it before, but Oncie was his size, and not so helpless. He just turned the water on for his own bath, and began stripping away his cloths. Oncie may have felt ashamed for some reason, but he sure as hell didn't.

He did leave his boxers on though. Sitting at the edge of the tub he continued watching it fill up. The sound of the flowing water calmed him, but he knew, once he'd shut it off, there'd be a heavy silence in the room. Just the two of them not talking. Why did the tub have to fill so quickly? He shut the water off. Here comes the silence.

He snuck a quick peek at the other to see he was already in the bowl. Staring down at the bubbles that covered the surface. He sighed. This was not how he wanted it to be. Even if he was not limited to the boy, that didn't mean talking was limited.

"Is the water okay?" What a conversation starter, but hey, that was an important question. With Oncie being so small, he was now more sensitive to the heat and cold. And the last thing he wanted to do was accidently burn Oncie, just because of a little feel difference.

To his disappointment Oncie only nodded his little head. Guess they were limited on talking too. Just fucking great. Greed-ler sighed and reached for the hem of his boxers.

"I'm sorry." He paused.

"For what, exactly?" he actually wanted to hear Oncie apologize for acting like an angst little bitch, but he had to remember that Oncie only acted like that because of his size, and how Greed-ler was treating him. It wasn't his fault. It was the Lorax's!

"For everything. I know your just concerned about me, and I've been nothing but ungrateful."

The little shit was going in that direction. He knew that tone of voice too well. It started out somber, and then would get shaky. The next thing he knew it, Oncie would start rubbing tears away from his eyes, and Greed-ler would always be right there. He loved that face. Nothing screamed turn on, then a teary eyed Oncie, but he couldn't.

"I understand that my size is nerve wrecking for you, and all you're doing is looking out for my well-being." His voice was starting to get shaky. "And I really appreciate you looking out for me and all." And there it is. His shoulders started trembling and a tear ran down his cheek. "But the thing is I'm so frustrated being this small now. I can't do anything, I rely on you to take me everywhere, actually no, I'm a hundred percent dependent on you, and all I do is complain and give you attitude." He finally looked up at Greed-ler. Tears were running down his face, and he was giving Greed-ler the most pitiful expression Greed-ler has ever seen. "I'm just so useless now, and I can't do anything, except apologize." He was a sobbing mess now.

Greed-ler couldn't take any more of his self-pity fest. If Oncie was actually going to cry, he'd give him something to cry about. Quickly planting himself in front of the bowl, he reached down, and wrapped his hand around the smaller, and lifted him out of the water.

"Wait, what are you?" Oncie squeaked out before coming up to eye level with Greed-ler.

Greed-ler leered down at the smaller. Those flushed cheeks, and tearful eyes. He wanted more. He planted his mouth between Oncie's legs, and began his assault on him. His lips closed on the boy, and his tongue quickly went to work, prodding and wiggling around him.

Oncie threw his head back and cried out. Greed-ler just ignored them and continued to please the boy as he could. Anything to get the boys mind off about how useless he was. For no reason should he be thinking that he's a burden. If anything, he should always be dependent on Greed-ler. After all Greed-ler was the only one who could fill all of his needs. All of his wants. No one else could please the boy like Greed-ler could.

He gave a experimental suck on him, and was quite pleased with the result. Oncie screamed out. He tried lifting himself up, only to be stopped by the giant fingers that were still clutching him, so he wrapped his arms around them, and hugged them for dear life as Greed-ler gave another suck, getting the same result. Greed-ler had to chuckle at that. Oncie was always a clinger. Uncurling his fingers, he planted a kiss on the boy's body before running his tongue up the boy's torso, to his little neck. Oncie let out a whimper, and stared up pleadingly for the larger to continue. Greed-ler was about to go down, when his eyes scanned over to the sink. On the sink laid a box of Q-tips.

Already he could feel the gears turning in his mind. That might actually work. He smiled down at the boy, and slowly ran a finger down his body. Tracing over every inch of the boy body that he could while making his way to the sink. Q-tips were small, and the end was made for insertion. It might just work.

"Greed, where are you going?" Oncie asked.

Standing above the sink, he gave Oncie a smile. He brought the boy up and planted a gentle kiss on the boy. His lips lingering and breathed over the boy. "Oncie, I need you to trust me and prepare yourself."

His face just flared, if possible, even more. "W-what are you-"

"You have to trust me." He quickly cut the boy off.

Oncie just stared up at him. He wanted to ask what he was planning, but the ache in his lower region was yelling at him to not ask questions. Don't think and just act. So he did. He placed two fingers in his mouth, quickly lathering them up. Once deemed well enough he slid his hand down his torso, between his open legs, and gave an experimental rub at his entrance, before sticking a finger in. Gasping, he bit his lip, and began thrusting it in and out before adding an extra finger.

Greed-ler admitted he quickly forgot why he was at the sink for a minute. Watching the boy touch, and reduce himself to a quivering mess was much more entertaining to watch. He actually began to wonder why he didn't let Oncie do it more often. Other than the fact the he was the only one granted permission, from himself of course, to touch Oncie's body. He preferred it when he was the only one putting Oncie in such a state of bliss, but now staring down at the withering boy, he began to think that if Oncie ever got back to normal, he'd have the boy give him a show more often.

Oh yes, the Q-tips. He snapped out of his trance. Oncie was done preparing himself. He eventually found his sweet bundle of nerves, and that was enough for him to forget the moment and start pleasuring himself in Greed-ler's hand. The little tease. Of course this was all fine. Greed-ler could get off easily from those little mews that were slipping out of his mouth. Only, today Greed-ler wanted him to be the cause of them. Oncie could please himself another day. Quickly grabbing a Q-tip out of the box, he turned the faucet on and slid the Q-tip under the running water.

"Alright Oncie, my turn." Greed-ler purred.

Oncie stopped his fingers and stared up at Greed-ler. A little hesitant, he pulled his fingers out, and waited for Greed-ler's move. Greed-ler lined the wet cotton up against the boy's entrance, than pushed it in. It fit perfectly. Oncie had arched his back with a gasp, and Greed-ler could feel him shivering.

"Cold, it's cold." Oncie pleaded squirming around the Q-tip that Greed-ler was holding in place.

Greed-ler didn't say anything. It would warm up. He began carefully as can be, moving the Q-tip around in small circles, before slowly pushing it in and pulling it out of the boy. Oncie reacted beautifully. He covered his mouth to try and hide his cries, all while thrusting his hips with the Q-tip. How pleasing. Greed-ler began moving/pushing the Q-tip more in the boy. Speeding his movement till Oncie had clamped his hand down on his mouth and let out a muffled scream. He found those nerves, and began pushing the Q-tip more and more on them. Finally something small enough to fit in the boy.

Only problem was, with Oncie moaning like a whore, Greed-ler was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He had to bite his lip. Pleasing the boy was first, than he can take care of his own needs. Wow, that's pretty selfless of him. Sure he could have the boy lay on the counter, and try fucking him with the Q-tip while jacking off at the same time, but he like this better. He was enjoying Oncie Staring up at him with those half lidded eyes, mouth covered with one hand while the other was aimlessly looking for something to hold onto. The boy was close though. He could tell by the way his legs tightened, and his body began twitching every few seconds.

"Come on Baby. Come for Daddy." He hissed under his breath.

That was enough to make Oncie's whole body flush, and apparently set him off. Removing his hand from his mouth, he reached down and gave himself a few pumps, until strings of white shot out from his dick. Greed-ler slowed his thrusts, and slowly dragged the Q-tip out of Oncie, while the boy milked himself dry, then completely collapsed to a panting rag doll, in Greed-ler's hand.

Greed-ler couldn't even begin to describe how pleased he was with that little performance. Now it was his turn. Throwing the Q-tip out in the waste basket, he slid down to the floor, leaning against the sink cabinet and pulled his own harden member out. Running a hand over the tip, he sighed, and quickly went to work, wanting to get rid of this ache quickly.

"H-hey Greed-ler." Oncie called out weakly, while trying to shift around in Greed-ler's hand.

Greed-ler didn't bother saying anything. Just bit his lip, to muffle his own groans, but brought his hand that still carried the boy, more in front of him, letting Oncie know he had his attention.

Oncie was leaning against his fingers, and had his legs curled up. "That was really, something." He looked flustered. "Was, was that to teach me something?" he asked rather unsure.

Greed-ler couldn't help but chuckle. "It was to show you that nothing has changed." He began to stroke himself faster. He let out a muffled groan. "No matter w-what size you are, I'm still going to fuck your brains out." Oncie blushed. "Your mine and I'm allowed to do whatever I please to you no matter what." Precum was dripping out. He was close. The whole time the blushing doll in his hand was fueling his strokes. "Beg me to fuck you again."

He just needed it. He needed that little push to release. Oncie was blushing and staring at Greed-ler in disbelief. Come one Oncie, he was so close.

"I-I want you to fuck me again." Oncie barely muttered out.

"Louder!" Greed-ler barked out.

"Fuck me again!" Oncie covered his mouth and flared red.

Greed-ler felt the heat leave. His hand became wet with his release, and he slowed his strokes to ride out his orgasm. Oh did he plan on fucking Oncie again.

And fucked him again he did. The past few days have been better. Oncie was out of that horrible depressed mood, only his was still limited on shit to do. Greed-ler tried finding activities for him to do, other than, you know, being fucked with random objects that Greed-ler could fit in him. So far the only activities that could really be found, was painting. Let's just say that the inside of Thneedville model was more colorful and decorative then it should be. Other than that, Greed-ler had been enjoying the sweet sounds of Oncie mewing from object insertion. This time, the back of his push pen.

He really wanted them both to explode with pleasure at the same time. Oncie was in his hands and knees, while Greed-ler's hand was snaked around, and pushing his pen in and out of the boy. His other hand was preoccupied with stroking his own length. Frankly this was his favorite yet. Oncie's flustered face resting on his desk while looking from Greed-ler's dick to his grinning face. It just amazed Oncie how Greed-ler could touch himself so un-shamefully, and in front of someone no less, but then again it was Oncie, and they were in a locked office.

"Oh fuck Oncie, I'm going to blow." He began speeding his wrist up, making the pen go faster.

Oncie bit his lip and tried to grip the wooden desk under him, but couldn't. "Me, me too." He panted out.

Greed-ler chuckled. "Good. I want us to cum together." He leaned in closer so he was practically hovering over his doll of a lover. He just enjoyed mesmerizing the signs Oncie would show when he was about to cum. His body would twitch here and there. His body tightened up, than with a final cry, he'd release himself. Even now he saw the shivers and twitched from his back. Oh was he ready, and so was Greed-ler. Just a couple more thrusts of his pen, and there!

Oncie cried out and shot his load on the desk's surface. Greed-ler pulled the pen out, and watched Oncie shiver, before rolling on to his side, and stared up at Greed-ler while trying to catch his breath. Greed-ler chuckled and finished up himself. Now that that was done and over with, he began to wonder what else he could use to fuck the poor boy with.

Suddenly the doors slammed open. Tucking himself back in his pants, Greed-ler's head shot up to see who dared to barge in. His high was now gone as he stared at the orange fur ball that stood at his door.

"You!" Greed-ler hissed standing up. "Where have you been?!" Greed-ler demanded.

The Lorax remained quiet and crossed his arms.

"I have been searching for you for almost two weeks now!" He marched up to the guardian. "I know it was you, now change him back!" Greed-ler threw his hand out to point at the poor boy who was struggling to get his pants on, on his desk.

"I didn't mean for him to get cursed. It just happened." The Lorax explained.

Like Greed-ler could care. He was just beyond frustrated that the Lorax would finally show up after all this time. Wait, he had meant the curse to be for him? Oh that little shit was going to get it!

Before he could spurt out another outburst, the Lorax raised a hand to silence him. "I shall go now. The curse will fade momentarily." He began exiting out of the office. "I just came by to see if my curse went wrong. I'm sad to see it did, but next time! Next time I curse you I'll check in faster. Now excuse me, I don't want to stay long." And with that note the Lorax left.

Greed-ler stood there staring at his doors unsure what just happened. Only the sound of a crunch distracted him, and made him look away from where the Lorax had exited. There on his desk sat a fully dressed Oncie. He didn't look happy though. He looked guilty.

"Um, I may have broken a tower." He held two pieces of one tower in both his hands to show Greed-ler. He smiled sheepishly and apologized.

Greed-ler could care less. He just smiled and calmly approached the now his size doppelganger. Once in front of him, he grabbed both pieces and threw them over his shoulder. He just grinned at the boy who was still sitting on his desk. Oh what to do what to do? Now that Oncie was back to his normal size the options were endless. There was so much he could do to the boy now, or have the boy do, he just didn't know where to start.

Oncie was feeling uncomfortable under that leer. Suddenly he wished he was back to being so small. "So uh, I'll just get some glue and-" Greed-ler suddenly forced the boy on his back.

"That can wait." He purred running a finger down the boy's face. "We have some catching up to do."

* * *

I don't know anymore. What did I just write. All you precious readers were waiting for another chapter and I give you this. I'm so sorry if it sucked. And if you liked it, then woooh! Other then that, I'm done!


End file.
